


The Wind's Picking Up

by 1Little_Creak1



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types, Hellboy Animated (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Little_Creak1/pseuds/1Little_Creak1
Summary: Sometimes we have it so bad in life, we forget there are people who have it worse. Not that it's a competition, but it puts things into perspective. Hellboy's been through a lot, struggling to find the upside with all of it, when he meets someone who helps shake things up. Helps clear his mind, and reminds him that even though things could always get worse, they could always get better too.
Relationships: Abe Sapien/Liz Sherman, Hellboy (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s), Hellboy/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic. Started it a few years ago but never got far in. Decided to give it another try. Don't have a beta, or a lot of experience so be gentle, but feedback is always welcome. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it.

**Prologue**

It was that time of the year again, the time where little kids and some teens ran through the streets dressed as their heroes, begging for candy. In most cases the begging is well received, others not so much. Unfortunately, some people would wake up the next morning only to find that they have about twenty rolls of toilet paper thrown all over their houses and garden, or have dozens of eggs splattered all over their cars.

Sometimes both if you're special enough.

The first chills of autumn were setting in early, a chilled blow of wind threw her stray strands of raven hair across her face, into her line of vision. It sent a shiver down her spine making her pull the monstrous jacket closer, letting it engulf her body so only her head, fingers, and denim-clad legs were in view.

"You know, it'd be a lot warmer inside," Hellboy said grinning. He peered down at her small frame, watching her shake, even from within the coat. He sighed, shaking his head he continued "Sometimes I just don't get you."

"What's not to get? I came out here for fresh air. You can't get that from inside, can you?" she replied, pushing her short arms into the sleeves of her coat, quickly pulling up the zipper. Once done she stuffed her hands into the pockets. Looking up, she noticed a clear lack of stars. Damn the city lights, they're blocking the view…

"True, though they invented windows for a reason," A smug undertone in his voice could be heard as he continued on "Could even ask Manning for that sky-light room. Now that Maurice left, I don't think he'll be too much of a pain about it."

"It's not the same Red" She sighed 

She inched a bit to the side, as another cool breeze blew by, making her shiver again and rapidly pull her legs up under the jacket. Removing her hands from her pockets, she wove her fingers together in front of her in an effort to keep out the cold air.

Hellboy threw her a side glance upon noticing her bundling up, he stuck out his left arm and pulled her closer, tucking her into his side. Caught by surprise, she let out a faint gasp. However, it was quickly replaced by a light chuckle as the arm draped across her shoulders, warming her up.

"Thanks" She spoke barely louder than a whisper, but she knew he had heard her.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the only noise being the rummaging of fabric. From somewhere in the depths of one of his pockets, Hellboy pulled out a cigar, he quickly stuck it between his teeth and lit it up, a soft glow emanating from the tip.

The wind suddenly picked up again. The breeze blowing on a clothesline, the attached material swaying in the wind. A wind chime was singing somewhere below them with its melodic clinking as the metal pipes lightly bumped into one another.

He breathed in, the light glowing for a few seconds before dulling again "Abe told me what you said that day, to Manning I mean. About me." he said, smoke flowing out of his mouth into the night air. He looked down at her, bending his elbow and placing his hand on top of her head. He rubbed her hair, slightly frizzing it in the process. "Got quite the mouth on ya, y'know that?"

She let out a sigh of content, pressing closer to him, the smell of cigar smoke and beer invaded her senses. He was warm to the touch.

**~~~**


	2. Chapter 1: A cold introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellboy franchise at all. That my dear readers go to Mr. Mike Mignola and Dark Horse. I do own my OC's though.  
> Without further interruptions, please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A cold introduction**

It was a cool, quiet night in the town of Rennes, Brittany. Well after dark, in these skeptical towns it's not often you'd find anyone outside. Even then, the odd wanderer or two seemed to steer clear of any outsiders, especially ones that smelled of government.

Exactly the way the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense liked it. The fewer witnesses to deal with, the faster the job gets done.

**_~*~*~_ **

_ "The job's quite simple. It seems a string of store owners have been reporting to the local authorities, about frightening creatures sighted around the shops during closing time, scaring off night guards and other staff. There have also been reports of people going missing. In addition, there’s accounts of stored goods disappearing from the area, most notably food" said Manning. He turned a page in the case file gulping down a mouthful of coffee. He looked up, scowl ever-present on his face, and turned to Hellboy. "You and Agent Clark will be checking out the situation. Find the creatures and if you're at all capable, bring them in ALIVE. Do I make myself clear?" _

_ Grinning from ear to ear, a smug look overtook Hellboy's face "Crystal." _

_ Manning continued to glare. He sighed wearily and shook his head. He was too tired to deal with Hellboy right now. After the previous events, he wasn't prepared to deal with the big red ape at all today. Hence sending him off on the furthest away mission possible. If only to give himself a few days peace and quiet. _

_ Manning handed the case file over to Clark, and he made to get up until the agent interjected "If I may, sir, isn't Red a little too much manpower for this mission?" he asked, throwing Hellboy a knowing look. _

_ In all honesty, ever since the pixie incident a month ago, Hellboy had been assigned to all manner of missions. None of which, were actually suited for an agent of his 'caliber'. Manning was probably just still pissed about all the damage done to his office. He, naturally, blamed Hellboy for all of it. Something he made thoroughly clear to everyone on base. _

_ "Oh no, no! Trust me. This is perfect for an Agent like Hellboy." Manning plastered a crooked smile on his face and made a B-line for the door. Waving Clark off, he mumbled quietly to himself "I'm sure everyone could use as much of a break from that thing, as I could right about now." He left the room, the door slamming shut behind him, with a loud crack echoing all throughout the room. _

**_~*~*~_ **

Even in the dim glow of the street lamps, the dark silhouettes of agents could barely be made out as they moved through the area, setting up their equipment. Everywhere you looked, cameras were being placed on aged Victorian walls, shop doors, and the market stalls. A perimeter had been set up, just in case anything they might find got any ideas of high tailing it out of town.

At the center of it all, Clark was getting the monitors up and running, in a mess of wires and screens all hooked up to one another with a considerably long cable that leads to a generator. The generator was roughly the size of a trash can, with two handles at the top and eight around the middle. It was silent for the most part, except for a hushed droning sound emanating from the lower parts of the unit.

Propped up against a few boxes, Hellboy observed the whole ordeal with disinterest. He was never one for tinkering with delicate equipment. His style was more one-on-one, with some big ugly troll or an overzealous frog monster. All this technical stuff was a little too delicate for him to tamper with, but as soon as it was all set up the real fun could start.

Though this wasn't a very challenging mission per se, there wasn't really much he could do about the situation other than making the most of it. It seemed like the entirety of beasts, monsters, ghouls, and any other things that go bump in the night decided on taking a rather extensive vacation to all parts unknown. 

All the missions have been underwhelming as of late. Hell, the most exciting ones consisted of a goblin breaking and entering in Norway, pixie trouble in Washington, and one particularly feisty fragglewump on the BPRD's very doorstep. 

Digging around in his pockets, he snatched out a cigar and popped it in between his teeth, lighting it up. A bright glow emanated from the tip as he took a deep breath. It soon dulled down again, Hellboy exhaling smokey tendrils into the cold night air. A dull look overcame his features, as he leaned back and propped his elbows up on the box behind him. One leg was stretched out before him and the other one bent at the knee. Continuing his observation of the two agents in front of him, and the chaos of cables running all over the place, he let out an exaggerated sigh and inhaled again.

"You know if you're that bored, you could always give us a hand. Just a thought." Clark quipped, handing a cable over to the outstretched hand that protruded from the rubbery mess.

Maurice, shifted over to make a bit more room, as he grabbed the cord and pulled it down below the table. Somehow he always managed to get the dirty work. Down below a table or in a sewer -after a job well done- for clean-up detail. 

Hellboy grinned mischievously around the cigar. He lifted his hands in the air and proceeded to clap a few times, then settled back down again. His stone hand came up as he took hold of the cigar, and breathed in a big gulp of air before removing it from between his teeth.

"How's that?" he replied grinning, popping it back into place.

A throaty chuckle resonated from beneath the table, "You asked for that one." Maurice laughed. It was followed by a swift kicking sound and a painful yelp. Maurice chortled on.

Clark threw Hellboy an annoyed look. The recent jobs have left everyone tired and their fuses shorter than normal. Everyone except Maurice it seemed. He huffed out an exasperated sigh, only uttering a low  _ nice, _ before turning his attention back to his work.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

Maurice popped out from below the dark depths of machinery and dusted himself off. Still grinning, he tossed a remote over to Clark, who caught it with ease. "Well, Mr. Nice Guy, we're all finished up here. It's all yours now," he said turning to Hellboy. “Just be careful, more than a few heat signatures got picked up with the first scan.”

"Just try not to step on anything on your way out" he, eyeing the wiring around their feet, a scowl appearing on his face. It took them a good hour and a half to set everything upright. He gave Red a withering look, "Better yet, try to avoid bringing the party over to us this time, hmm?" He plopped down in front of the monitors and switched on the night vision. Adjusting his seat, he placed the headset over his ears blocking out all other sounds.

"Do my best." Hellboy rose with a grunt and rolled his shoulders, trying to get the feeling back into them. 

He carefully walked through the mass cords, towards a few large trunks containing the bare essentials for any mission. A few books, talismans, artifacts, and of course weapons. Many, many weapons. He came to a halt in front of the largest one and pried it open with his stone hand. From inside Hellboy pulled out his gun's case.

The Good Samaritan. There was no confusing this gun. Custom made for him and him alone, due to the fact that it would probably break the arm of anyone else that tried to use it. Could thank the recoil for that one. The body was forged from a combination of metals; Irish church bells, cold iron from crucifixes, and blessed silver. The grip had the BPRD insignia on either side and the wood is believed to be that of the cross, on which Jesus Christ was crucified. It holds four shots, with pre-made silver and iron-tipped, explosive rounds. Blessed of course. As well as custom bullets Hellboy makes himself, as a sort of hobby.

After loading the gun up and grabbing some special rounds for good measure, he headed out. 

His first destination was the Marché des Lices, the main source of the problem. The Marché des Lices was a string of stalls is set up every Saturday morning for market producers, food producers, and florists. Fortunately, it was Thursday, so the area would be cleared out of people for the time being.

Hellboy sauntered around the area, cigar smoke wafting through the air.

With over 300 stalls here every week, it would explain why the creatures were attracted to it. So much food going around it was bound to happen eventually, except these freeloaders seemed to have taken up residence in the nearby building. Looked like a giant warehouse, but being unfamiliar with the area, he could only guess.

Walking up to the building, Hellboy removed the walkie from his belt and held it up to his ear. A hushed drone sounded from the speakers. After the static subsided he started to talk, "Hey Clark, I'm at a warehouse, I think. Have there been any reports of anything nasty roaming around the area?"

There was a short silence before the walkie hissed alive, "Yeah, it seems like a lot of people were reporting to local authorities about the halls. Mostly about some strange noises and shadowy figures moving around the area after dark. Scared a few people so bad, they can’t set foot in there again."

"Well, that's not very nice, now is it?" Hellboy asked no one in particular. He pulled out the Samaritan from its holster and made his way towards the door. "I'm going in." was all he said before opening the door, a string of light filling the room instantly with an eerie glow.

He made to move in forward again, but the walkie blaring to life, sounding Clark's voice stopped him cold in his tracks. "Wait, hold on Red."

"Yeah?"

"There's another report here filed under a Mr. Jones, stating that he was attacked by something. Unfortunately, it was past hours, so it was too dark for him to tell exactly what attacked him, but he mentioned scratches on his arms and legs." The walkie died down again and the room was filled with a deafening silence.

With a raised eyebrow, the red giant let out a sigh of frustration. "Great." came his reply before he replaced the walkie back on his belt and continued forward into the unlit building.

The Halle Martenot was a set of two halls located next to the Strings. Its walls were made of dark reddish and creamy toned bricks, arranged in a diamond pattern similar to that of a diamondback rattlesnake. On top of the walls were wrought iron fencing with very large, sharp points. The halls had base roofs leading up to a centered connecting window wall area, with a smaller roof.

Walking further in Hellboy got a better look at the inside, well, what he could see in the dull light. It was pretty bare save for a small building, assumedly the storage shed in question. The floor was a plain layer of cement with a slight sheen. Being only used on Saturdays, it's probably kept clean and ready for the most part. It would explain the floor's gleam.

He paced over to the shed, then carefully tapped the door with the gun's barrel. The door creaked open heavily, exposing to view a queer darkness. Upon closer examination, Hellboy discovered the room had no switches, and no visible light source, aside from the open door. He tried to make out what little he could, squinting his eyes in the process. All he could discern though, was a few box-shaped blobs at the back, to the side shelves lined with tools, cleaning supplies, table cloths, buckets, etc... Pretty much what you’d expect to find.

Hellboy drew a deep breath of air, the last of his cigar glowing brightly in the dim area before the light subsided again. Taking his stone hand, he pressed his index finger onto the tip of the cigar, putting out the light and completely engulfing the inside of the shed in a pitch-black blanket. He was about to toss the nub to the side but got an eye full of some cleaning supplies neatly tucked into the shelves and decided against it. Tugging it back, he stuffed it into one of his many coat pockets. The red giant swung back around, making his way towards the exit. Passing the door he latched his tail onto the knob, pulling it shut behind him.

He didn't make it too far before a low static gurgle found his ears and Clark’s voice rang clear from the other side "Hellboy, hold up. Motion sensors are detecting movement in your area. It's close, very close." At that, the radio died down and silence hung in the air once more. Taking the clunky device in his hand, he brought it up to his face. He made to reply when a loud noise erupted from the shed, like metal on stone. One of the buckets must have fallen from the shelves.

"That you?" Clarks asked, his voice etched with a calmness only many years of experience could provide.

Hellboy glanced back over his shoulder, “No.” 

The noise had died down, but buckets don't just fall by themselves. Raising the Samaritan, he steadily moved his way back towards the door. Gun in one hand, walkie in the other, his tail hovered up to the handle. The tip curled around the knob, slowly pushing it back. With an audible click, the door gradually opened, revealing the now-empty bucket of cleansers. Bottles were strewn around it.

He peered further into the darkness. At the far back, he could make out a faint movement before it stopped and turned to him. A set of bright, pale eyes stared back at amber ones. A brow raised he uttered a single reply, "Company." before replacing the walkie back on his belt. He took a few small steps forward, keeping an eye on the creature, who seemed to be paying very close attention to Hellboy himself.

It was quiet and not quite as small as he was led to believe, judging by eye height. 

Hellboy ceased his movements and lowered the gun. This creature, whatever it was, wasn't a threat to him. Not yet anyway. His time working for the bureau had taught him that much.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya unless ya make me. Just step out here where I can see ya." this seemed to set the creature off. It shuffled back further, its illuminating eyes growing dimmer and dimmer the more it moved back into the shadows.

There was a quiet pause before the creature spoke up "You need to be quiet, or they’ll hear you." It was faint and echoed with an undertone of many other voices, all fighting to be heard. Male or female, hard to discern with the extra layers of vocals being thrown at him all at once. He lowered his weapon ever so slightly, more aware of startling whatever this was. No,  _ whoever _ this was.

**~~~**


End file.
